Complete Strangers
by Purple Reptar
Summary: Arizona makes a bold move to piss her ex Julie off, could her decision make or break her?


**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters used in this story, they belong to ABC and Shonda Rhimes.**

'Uhh blue, strapless, green ugh I don't know' Arizona thought to herself as she browsed through the dress shop. She got an ecstatic call about six months ago from her best friend Teddy, she called to basically rub in Arizona's face that she was happy and in love, while Arizona was going to be an old lady with a bunch of chickens for the rest of her life. But those weren't her exact words, Teddy called to tell her that she was getting married in October, that was in May and Arizona was just now looking for a dress to wear, with the wedding happening this Saturday.

Her and Teddy have been best friends since college, they were roommates. Teddy had the worse luck with romance back then so Arizona was always her shoulder to cry on, and Arizona didn't mind she loved being there for Teddy and she had the best of luck in the romance department, back in college, now a days her luck has kind of run out. She doesn't understand what changed, if anything she got hotter over the years but women aren't throwing themselves at her like they use to. She has been in a few serious relationships over the past years, but none of them seemed to last. Lately Arizona has just been sleeping around, relationships just weren't working for her anymore. She wanted to find the woman of her dreams and settle down and raise those chickens with her, but she's lost hope in finding the one.

"Uh that will be $345.97." she heard a husky voice from behind her say. She turned her head to see the owner of the voice. Causing her breath to catch in her throat when she took in the sight in front of her. 'Wow, She is beautiful' Arizona thought not looking away from the cashier.

"Thank you, have a nice day." The Latina smiled at her customer, out of the corner of her eye she could see the small blonde staring at her. So she directed her attention to her.

'Oh shit, she saw me staring nice job Robbins. Probably looked like a salivating cheetah.' Arizona said to herself has she went back to looking at the dresses, hoping the embarrassment would wash away from her face soon. 'She is sexy, and that smile is just breath taking. I couldn't help but smile when she did.' she thought.

"Are you finding everything okay." The same voice asked, taking Arizona from her thoughts.

"Uh..er..yeah I'm finding everything thanks." Arizona smiled, 'why am I nervous, I don't get nervous.'

"Okay, well if you do need help I would gladly help you with anything." She said as she walked away.

Arizona walked to other side of the store near the exit, she couldn't find a decent dress to wear to Teddy's wedding and she had looked at all the other dress shops in the area, she even tried JC Penny's but nothing. 'Its like the dress Nazi went and took all the dresses to mars or something ugh.' Her phone vibrated in her pocket, causing her to jump in surprise knocking over the rack of dresses behind her. Her body crashed down on top of them. "Ow!" she said in pain.

"Are you okay?" The cashier asked trying to hold back her laughter.

"It's okay you can laugh, I'm clumsy, but yeah I'm okay, I don't think I can say the same for these dresses." Arizona said as the cashier helped her up.

"Well no I don't think we can, they have seen better days." The raven haired woman laughed.

Arizona bent down and started picking up the pile of colorful dresses.

"Uh you can leave them, I'll get Alex to pick them up."

"So you've been in here for about an hour and I know us girls need the perfect dress but an hour." The cashier teased.

"Yeah, I just can't find the proper dress for my best friends wedding. I didn't think it would be this hard, if I did I wouldn't have waited until the last minute to buy one." Arizona rambled.

"Ah I see, well I can help I do work here and I see women and on occasion men struggle to find what they're looking for and that's when my expertise comes in." She smiled at the blonde.

"Lead the way oh great one." Arizona laughed.

"Right this way." Arizona followed the black haired woman further into the store.

"So are you looking for anything in particular?" She asked Arizona.

"Hm well Teddy said blue or green. I don't know." Arizona answered unsure.

"Teddy, I'm assuming is your best friend." Arizona nodded her head.

"Hm." She flicked through some dresses finally deciding on two blue ones.

"This one will fit your frame in all the right places" She said eying Arizona up and down "and this one since its a little darker will make those blue eyes of yours pop." She made a popping sound and smiled.

"Thank you so much, I'll go try these on." Arizona smiled and grabbed them before going in one of the dressing rooms.

Arizona closed the door behind her and hung the dresses up on the hook as she removed her shoes first. 'Did she just check me out, yeah I'm pretty sure she just checked me out.' Arizona took off her shirt and jeans. She first put on the dark blue dress, she looked in the mirror, 'she was right, my eyes do pop in this' she thought. She struggled to zip it up on her own, she poked her head out of the small room. "Excuse me, Miss?" she said trying to get the cashiers attention. She looked up from her magazine, "Yes" she asked.

"Could you help me with the zipper please." Arizona shyly asked.

The Latina walked over and went in the dressing room with the blonde.

Arizona turned around facing the mirror, she moved her hair to the side so the other woman could zip her up. The feeling of the woman's skin on her body created chills that could freeze a desert, run down Arizona's spine. 'What are you doing, you don't even know her name.' Arizona thought.

"Alright your all zipped." She said looking over her selection for the blonde.

"Thank you." Arizona smiled looking in the mirror, she could see the brunette still standing behind her.

"I think I did a great job, that dress suites you" She said

"Yes, I do believe you made an excellent choice. And I thank you, for saving me." Arizona thanked her.

"Anytime, I'll let you get changed." with that she walked out of the dressing room.

Arizona changed back into her clothes, remembering someone had called her she pulled her phone out of her pocket. "Ugh Julie." she whispered in disgust. She put her phone back in her pocket and walked out of the dressing room.

Julie was her most recent ex, they broke up about 10 months ago because well they both wanted different things in life. Julie wanted marriage where Arizona didn't, at least not with her. Julie has been blowing the blondes phone up for the past 10 months begging her to take her back and that they'll work through everything together. But Arizona didn't want to work through it, she didn't love Julie anymore they had grown apart. But for some reason her ex couldn't accept that. Her phone started to vibrate again seeing it was Julie again she hit ignore, not watching where she was going she tripped over a box of high heels lying on the floor, causing her whole body to fall forward, preparing to hit the ground Arizona was surprised when she felt a pair of strong arms stop her fall. She turned to met the most beautiful brown eyes she had ever seen, 'this woman was just amazing' Arizona smiled shyly.

"Thank you, told you I'm really clumsy." She laughed brushing off her embarrassment.

"I'm starting to see that." The cashier smirked.

The cashier bent down to pick up the contents that had fallen out of the blondes purse. Arizona saw her pick up a small card and smile.

"Arizona Robbins?" The Latina questioned and smiled at her.

"Yes, that's my name." She said snatching her ID before she could see anything else.

The cashier stood still and smiled at the nervous blonde.

"Go a head and make fun of it, I'm use to it." Arizona said in an immature tone.

"I like it." She confessed

"And what may your name be?" Arizona asked. Feeling her phone vibrate again, annoyed she grabbed it and saw she had a text from Julie. She opened it 'I see you' Arizona looked around and saw the tall brunette walking over towards her. In a panic she did the first thing she could think of.

"I'm really sorry for this." Arizona said to the cashier

She opened her mouth to say something but Arizona's lips crashed into hers before she could get it out.

The kiss was over before it could even start.

"Zona!" a voice brought Arizona back to reality. 'Did I really just do that' she thought. She looked from the shocked brunette in front of her to the woman who spoke.

"Uh Julie hi." she said in a fake surprised tone.

"I was over at the food court and I saw you in here, seeing how you haven't returned any of my emails or phone calls." She stopped and looked at the Latina with a questioning look. "So I thought I'd come over and see how you were doing, but it looks like you're doing well." She half smiled and turned her attention to the cashier.

"Yeah, I'm doing uh awesome." Arizona smiled

"Hi I'm Julie Rickerson." Julie extended her hand towards the other woman.

"Oh um Callie, Callie Torres." Callie took Julies hand in a brief shake.

'Callie, Callieee, hm I like that' Arizona thought to herself with a noticeable smile.

"Well it was nice to meet you Callie, Arizona you sure know how to pick em." Arizona raised her eyebrow at Julies remark.

"Well It was good to see you again, I'm gonna uh I'm going go, really busy busy busy me you know. Yeah um talk to you later." Julie smiled turning around and heading out of the dress shop.

Arizona and Callie both stood there in an awkward silence for what seemed like ages. Finally Callie got the nerve to talk.

"Um who was that?" She asked

Arizona was taken back a little she thought for sure the first thing Callie would have done was freak out about her kissing her. 'Unless she's gay no there's no way, well even if she was there isn't any way she is still single.' Arizona's thoughts were interrupted by the Latina repeating herself.

"Arizona, who was that?" She asked again.

"Oh uh sorry, that was my clingy obsessed ex." She looked away slightly embarrassed.

"Ah I see well that explains it all a little better." Callie said.

"Yeah, I'm really sorry that I just, ya know kissed you like that. I'm honestly not normally like that. I just needed her to think I was in a relationship so she'd leave me alone. I'm really sorry." Arizona looked at Callie.

"So you just used me to get your ex to leave you alone?" She asked

"Yes, I'm sorry." Arizona said following Callie to the cash register.

"I see well I hope it worked. It'll be $259.78." She said coldly.

'Did I miss something, why does she seem upset.' Arizona thought.

"Okay. Um are you upset, I really didn't mean to upset you." Arizona felt bad.

"No I'm not upset, it's just...never mind. So you have two weeks to return the dress before you can't. You can't wear the dress out and then return it after. You can exchange the dress for another color, if you return the dress after the two weeks you will receive store credit, No cash back after that period." Callie said

"Gotcha. What were you going to say?" Arizona asked out of curiosity.

"Uh. Just that I thought maybe you wanted to kiss me, I mean you haven't been able to keep your eyes off of me since after I asked you if you needed help." Arizona blushed shyly. " And I don't know maybe I read you wrong, I just thought you were I don't know interested. But I was wrong." Callie said stapling Arizona's receipt to her dress bag never meeting the blondes eyes, She handed Arizona her credit card back.

Arizona grabbed Callie's hand and looked up into her brown eyes.

"Callie, I did want to kiss you, and I am defiantly interested." Arizona smirked not looking away from her.

Callie smiled at her.

"I just didn't think you were interested in me, or that well lets face it you're hot so I didn't think you were ya know single." Arizona admitted.

Callie laughed. "I see well ever since you fell and knocked over my dresses I was interested, and that kiss definitely helped."

Arizona just stood there smiling like a little kid on Christmas morning.

"And I am very much single right now, but I don't know for how long though." She smirked.

"Oh really." Arizona questioned.

"Yup, see there's this really cute blonde who I met today and I kinda wanted to know if she wasn't busy this Saturday if she would want to go to dinner with me." Callie winked at her.

"Hm, well that blonde kinda already has plans this Saturday" Arizona saw the smiled fall from Callie's face. "But would love if you could accompany her to a fabulous wedding, seeing how she was going to be dateless anyway." Arizona smiled hoping Callie would say yes.

"I guess I could be your hero again and not make you go alone." Callie teased.

Arizona playfully rolled her eyes at the Latina.

Callie grabbed Arizona's hand and flipped it over she wrote her number on the palm of the blondes hand.

"Call me."

Arizona smiled, grabbed her dress and walked out of the dress shop. 'Oh I will definitely call you Callie Torres'


End file.
